My Baka Hime
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Hatsune Miku adalah Wakil OSIS di sekolahnya. Kaito Shion adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sama dengan Miku. Mereka berdua adalah rival. Tapi semua berubah saat 2 orang dari kerajaan datang menjemput Miku/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**My Baka Hime**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Hyaaa~ banyak fic yang belum rampung tapi malah bikin lagi. Tapi cepet-cepet Ai tulis karena idenya ngalir kayak tanggul jebol. Langsung aja ya~ Yang gak suka hilang aja dari page ini *ngusir*

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid bukan punya AI~**

**WARNING**

**Jangan salahkan Ai jika ada efek samping setelah baca ini~ *ditendang***

**PAIRING**

**Miku**

**Kaito**

**SUMMARY**

**Hatsune Miku adalah Wakil OSIS di sekolahnya. Kaito Shion adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sama dengan Miku. Mereka berdua adalah rival. Tapi semua berubah saat 2 orang dari kerajaan datang menjemput Miku.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : We are a rival!**

.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Ah, itu Hatsune-senpai! Hebat ya..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu tidak tahu? Hatsune-senpai adalah wakil ketua osis. Dia juga cantik, pintar dan serba bisa, multi-talentalah!"

"Heee...berarti sama seperti Shion-senpai dong? Ia kan juga multi-talenta"

"Iyaaa! Tapi sayangnya, rumor yang beredar mereka berdua tidak pernah akrab. Mereka selalu menyebut satu sama lain dengan sebutan rival. Sampai segitunya mereka sama-sama memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka"

"Ooh! Bukannya mereka pasangan yang menarik?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu..."

* * *

**My Baka Hime**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

GRAAAKKK!

Terdengar pintu di ruang osis terbuka. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut twin tail panjang berwarna teal yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, itulah Hatsune Miku. Gadis yang selalu dikagumi banyak siswa dan selalu menjadi bahan obrolan setiap harinya.

Ia menutup kembali pintu itu. Lalu ia menghela napasnya.

"Hei, kenapa hanya ada kamu di sini? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Miku dengan nada kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya berada.

"Heee...aku kan ketua OSIS yang sibuk, jadi pantaslah aku selalu di sini~. Kalau yang lain aku tidak tahu, Miku" Jawab seseorang berambut biru tua yang duduk di depan ruangan sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Sok sibuk sekali kamu cuma karena lembaran yang sedikit di mejamu, Kaito" Miku duduk di kursinya dan menata beberapa proposal yang ingin ia kerjakan. Kaito membatin dengan apa yang dikatakan 'lembaran yang sedikit' di depannya. Padahal lembaran itu menumpuk sampai Kaito tidak dapat melihat depannya.

"Itu semua salahmu. Kau memberiku pekerjaan yang sangat 'sedikit' ini kepadaku..! padahal aku ingin ke toko es krim..." Kaito menghela napas, lalu mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sambil melanjutkan kerjaan mereka. Miku melirik Kaito. Dilihat-lihat Kaito memang agak lelah.

"Pergilah..." Kata Miku tiba-tiba. Kaito mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi ini masih banyak!" Tiba-tiba Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil satu tumpukan kertas dari meja Kaito. Kaito terkejut.

"Biar aku yang kerjakan! Jangan salah paham! Aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Lagian pekerjaanku sudah selesai!" Terlihat semburat kecil pipi Miku. Ia agak malu. Lalu ia menaruh tumpukan itu ke mejanya. Kaito masih terkejut, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, jangan sampai malam-malam. Hati-hati" Kaito meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"..."

.

* * *

.

"Hoaaa...! Akhirnya selesai juga~" Miku meregangkan tangannya yang pegal. Dilihatnya jam di dinding. Pukul 17.22 . Oke Miku, kau sedikit kelewatan. Ia mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Ia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah tapi ia kaget. Ada seseorang di gerbang sekolah.

"Kau telat!" Kata orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kaito? Bukannya kau ke toko es krim dari tadi?"

"Pinginnya begitu.." Miku bingung dengan perkataan Kaito.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang!"

"Eh? Jarang sekali kau...jangan-jangan ada udang di balik batu ya...?" Tatap Miku curiga. Kaito memicingkan alisnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku!"

"Buat apa?" Kaito langsung menghela napas dan menepuk keras kepala Miku.

"ITTAAAIIIII! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hei! Kaito! Tunggu aku!"

"Baka..."

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

"Sudah kau temukan tuan putri?" Tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Mmm...belum...aku belum menemukan auranya..." Kata seorang gadis.

Siapa mereka berdua?

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ai : Itu prolognya~. Memang sih dikit. Tolong harus review *maksa*. Tak ada review, Ai akan mendis-continued. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Harus review! *digebuki reader*


	2. Chapter 2 : Twins Bodyguard

**My baka Hime**

**By.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Twins Bodyguard**

.

"Hatsune-senpai, bagaimana dengan berkas ini?" Tanya pengurus seksi kesehatan, Yuuma.

"Kau sudah membuat catatannya? Kalau sudah taruh di mejaku, akan kuperiksa lagi." Jawab gadis berambut teal, Miku.

"Wakil ketua, kepsek meminta laporan bulan ini?" Kata pengurus bidang kesenian.

"Ya, ini berikan ke kepsek sekarang!"

"Hatsune-san, proposal yang kemarin masih belum ke-"

"AHHHHH! Mou! Dimana Bakaito sih?!"

* * *

**My Baka Hime**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

"Aku lelah sekali...! Hrr! Di saat sibuk-sibuknya begini dia malah kabur! Dasar..." Miku meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasa lelah mengguyur gadis manis itu. Seketikanya, angin yang berhembus lembut dari jendela membawanya ke alam mimpi. Tertidur pulas di ruang OSIS sendirian karena anggota lain sudah pergi semua.

GRAAAKKK

"Haaahhh...aku tak percaya, kenapa aku bisa ketiduran di atas pohon begitu..." Kaito masuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi garukan itu berhenti setelah ia melihat Miku yang tertangkap basah tidur dengan pulasnya. kaito berjalan perlahan ke meja Miku dan menatap wajah Miku. Sesaat muncul rona merah kecil di pipinya. Tangan Kaito semakin mendekati Miku, kemudian...

PAAAKKK

"ITTAAAIII! Siapa yang ganggu tidurku?!" Teriak Miku mengerang kesakitan. Yap, Kaito memukul kepala Miku. Miku langsung menatap tajam kaito yang tertawa di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan tertawa, bakaito!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya marah.

"Hahahahaha! Nggak..hihi...mukamu lucu...bwahahaha!" Saking kesalnya dengan tertawanya Kaito secara 'sengaja' Miku menggunakan teknik bela dirinya ke Kaito.

BUAAGGHHH!

"Ugh! Ku..kuat se..kali..." Kaito memegangi perutnya meringis kesakitan sementara Miku berkacak pinggang layaknya bos.

"Kamu darimana saja hah?! Kau suka melihat aku yang menggantikan pekerjaanmu itu, haahh?!" Oke, Miku jadi OOC di sini -_-'. Miku langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kaito yang masih dalam derita(?).

.

"Dasar...BAKAito!"

"Miku...baka-onna...ittai..."

.

* * *

Di gerbang sekolah...

Miku yang berjalan keluar dari sekolah melihat dua anak kecil yang berdiri di sisi tembok gerbang.

'Siapa mereka?' Pikir Miku. Lalu, ia menghampiri dua anak kecil itu.

"Ano...kalian sedang apa di sini? Cari siapa? Kalian tersesat ya?" Tanya Miku pada salah satu dari dua anak kecil di gerbang. Seorang gadis berambut pendek honey-blonde berpita putih menoleh ke arah Miku. Begitu juga dengan satunya, bocah pendek yang hampir mirip dengan gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka kembar.

"Dimana ibu kalian?" Twitch! Di dahi bocah itu muncul urat.

"Oi, big sister! We're not a kid! You know that!?" OMG, the languange has changed! But, keep calm and remember, Miku is multi-talent and smart girl (Ai: Bahasanya beneran berubah-_-').

"Hei, where's you're mom? It's almost dark in here, maybe I can search your parents or your cousin?" Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan memajukannya mendekati anak kembar itu.

"Hrr, I said we are not a kid! Yo-" Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu tersentak kaget melihat Miku. Kembarannya beserta Miku bingung.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Y..you..re...the princess..." Bocah yang satunya tersentak kaget juga. Matanya membulat. Miku masih bingung dengan perkataan gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Miku dipegang oleh bocah satunya.

"Wh..what?"

"Hime..."

"Eh, hime? Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?!" Bocah itu menarik paksa Miku. Miku ingin melepaskan cengkaman itu, tapi terlalu erat.

"Lepaskan! Tolong lepaskan! Hei bocah, kau dengar tidak?! Hei!" Miku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu berulang kali karena nampaknya tangan Miku mulai lecet. Mata Miku membulat saat ia melihat kedua mata dari anak kembar itu. Sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi! Begitu tajam dan menakutkan. Bahkan Miku hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena mata itu. "Hime, cepat ikut kami sekarang juga." Kata salah satu anak kembar itu. terdengar nada mengancam dari perkataannya. Sepintas Miku merasa takut, tapi ia tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman itu.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

PLAAAKKK! Miku dan anak kembar itu menoleh ke arah orang yang melepaskan cengkraman bocah tadi.

"Kalau dia bilang lepaskan ya lepaskan, hei bocah" Kata Kaito tenang. Miku langsung berlari ke belakang Kaito sambil memegang tangannya yang lecet berat.

"kamu gak apa-apa, Miku?" Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Oi big brother, who are you?"

"I am a president of student council in this school. Who are you anyway?" Bocah itu mendecih, tapi gadis honey-blonde terpaku melihat Kaito.

"You...your aura...is blue!" Kata-kata gadis itu membuat Kaito bingung.

"What are you talking about? By the way, we have some work to do so, excuse us." Kaito menarik tangan Miku dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan anak kembar aneh tadi.

.

* * *

Setelah cuku jauh, mereka berhenti.

"Berhenti Kaito, berhenti! tanganku tambah sakit!" Miku melepaskan genggaman Kaito, lalu mengusap-usap tangannya yang semakin memerah.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya tanganmu perllu diobati..apa yang terjadi, Miku?"

"Aku tak tahu mereka siapa dan saat bocah itu mencengkramku rasanya itu bukan cengkraman biasa. Lebih sakit, tanganku sampai lecet begini. Juga tatapannya membuatku takut..." Kata Miku sedih.

"Dan lebih anehnya lagi gadis honey-blonde itu, dia menyebutku putri! kau juga disebut auramu biru kan? Apa maksudnya?" Omel Miku.

Sementara Miku mengomel, Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ya..ya...cukup omelanmu, sekarang duduk di bangku itu, akan kuobati kau!" Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menuruti kata-kata Kaito. Setelah ia duduk, kaito mulai mengobati tangannya.

"Jadi ini ya isi tasmu? Kukira kau cuma bawa buku dan es krim"

"Mana mungkin aku bawa es krim, leleh dong! Baka"

"Siapa yang baka?! Bakaito!"

"Oi, jangan gerak-gerak dong!" Akhirnya Miku diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

PLOK! Kaito memukul pelan tangan Miku dan membuat pemilik tangan itu mengerang.

"Yak, selesai!"

"Iya..tapi jangan dipukul dong, Bakaito!" Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Iya..iya..gomen" Kata Kaito sembari menepuk pelan kepala Miku. Semburat kecil muncul di pipi Miku. Ia mengangkat pelan kepalanya dan bertatap muka dengan Kaito yang tersenyum lembut. Rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa yang menggetarkan jantungnya untuk memompa lebih cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kuantar kau" Kaito meraih tasnya.

"I..iya..." Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman yang barusan mereka singgahi sementara.

.

Di bawah langit berbintang ini, bisakah ia mencari rasa hangat tadi di dalam kamusnya?. Sekarang Miku dalam keadaan bahaya dan insting lelaki Kaito pun berfungsi untuk menjaga rivalnya -atu bisa dibilang 'teman spesialnya'- dari anak kembar tadi.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Ai : Gomen kalo ai update lama banget sampe dikira hiatus sementara m(_ _)m. Hasil UNAS dah keluar dan jujur kalo ngelihat hasilnya ai nangis. Doain aja tpnya turun biara ai bisa masuk SMA negeri ya...

Sekarang bales review! ^_^

**.**

**Wa~ gomen kalo Ai maksa buat review, padahal Ai setengah bercanda -_-'. Btw, thanks for your review! Ni udah update!**

**.**

**vermiehans**

**Ya, ni udah lanjut :3. Ai gak tahu ini panjang atau tidak *ditendang*.**

**Udah update!**

**.**

**Ceciliananda**

**Nih udah update! :D**

**.**

**Kireichan Kawaii**

**Ai gak tahu, bisa update kilat gak ya~?**

**.**

**Nisa Piko**

**Ya!Ya!Ini update! Jangan bunuh Ai! Jangan dong~!**

**Ai gak akan men-discontinued kok! karena jumlah reviewnya lumayan~ ^_^**

**Udah update~**

**.**

**Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Udah update! ((\(^0^)/))**

**.**

**Aprian. **

**Ini update~! Yeay!**

**Ai tidak bisa menjanjikan update kilat lho!**

.

**Nuchanegi**

**Sudah update~ gomen kalo lama~**

**Eh, bagus? Gak nyangka lho dibilang bagus, makasih!**

**Thanks for review! ^_^**

**.**

**Mavis Heartfilia**

**Iyaaa! Ai sengaja buat Miku tsundere! Soalnya Ai baca fic tentang Miku x Kaito yang rata-rata Miku manis dan lembut jadi Ai buat beda di sini .^**

**Sudah update!**

.

* * *

Ai : Ai minta maaf untuk chapter ini, mungkin banyak typo karena suatu alasan yang penting sekali bagi Ai. Jaa!

review, please! :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Ai Kotoba

**My baka Hime**

**By.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Balik lagi sama Ai *lambai-lambai*. Oke, Ai tau kalau Ai lambat banget updatenya karena Ai sibuk milih SMA yang pantes buat Ai, dengan nilai Ai yang segitu jadi bingung milih sekolah apa XD.

Lilia : Ai-sama, banyak reader yang menunggu~

Ai : Ah, Lili-chan! Ngapain kamu di sini? Mana kembaranmu? Sudah kubilang jangan bantuin aku di fic yang ini?

Lilia : Eee~ tapi aku kan OCnya Ai-sama, jadi aku akan selalu membantu Ai-sama, kalau Yuuri-chan sih...aku tak tau dimana...

Ai : Ouh, perhatian sekali kamu~, kamu memang OCku yang terbaik. Yak, langsung saja! Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang biasanya~. Lili-chan, bacakan ya!

Lilia : Baik, Ai-sama!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya Ai!**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Jangan salahkan author dkk. jika ada efek samping! *dihajar***

**.**

**PAIRING**

**Miku x kaito**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Ai Kotoba**

.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, Miku-chan!" Miku membuka pagar rumahnya dan terkejut.

"Ohayou..!" Miku langsung berkacak pinggang melihat orang yang bersandar di dinding pagar rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kaito?"

"Jelas berangkat sekolah." Lalu Kaito berjalan membelakangi Miku. Miku langsung mengikutinya.

"Kau cemas dengan yang kemarin ya? Aku tidak perlu dijaga, aku bisa jaga diri kok!"

"Sungguhan? Tapi siapa yang kemarin menyelamatkanmu~? Haah?" Ouh, itu kata-kata pamungkas untuk membuat Miku terdiam sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, mulai hari ini kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ini perintah dari 'ketua OSIS', mengerti?" Miku hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terserah!" Kaito tersenyum menang sementara Miku hanya pasrah menerima pahitnya kehidupan(?). Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah bersama yang ujung-ujungnya mengundang kontroversia tentang hubungan mereka.

.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat itu! Hatsune-senpai jalan bareng Shion-senpai!"

"yang beneran?! Bukannya mereka gak pernah akur ya?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka jadian?!"

"Gak mungkin! Aku patah hati!"

"Wasweswos" Bagus, mereka sekarang jadi hot topic. Miku yang mendengar desas-desus itu jadi risih.

"Nee Kaito, sudah kuduga jadi begini akhirnya.." Bisik Miku.

"Biarkan saja mereka." kaito tetap berjalan santai, cuek dengan keadaan sekita. Miku hanya menghela napas berat.

.

* * *

.

Miku memasuki kelasnya, 2-B. Semua mata memperhatikannya, sementara Miku hanya bisa pasrah sambil menduduki bangkunya. Tiba-tiba 2 gadis menghampiri Miku.

"Yaaa selamat pagi, gadis yang jadi hot topic se-sekolah~!" Miku langsung cemberut dan menengadah ke atas.

"Apa maumu, Miki? IA?"

"Eeeh...jangan marah dong! Kami cuma mau tanya kok! Soal kamu berangkat bareng ketua OSIS kita~. Kami tahu kalau kalian sangat tidak akur dan kalian sudaah dikenal dengan sebutan rival, tapi apa yang membuat kalian berdua berangkat bareng?"

"Iya, betul! Beritahu kami!" IA menambahi. Miku menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ceritanya panjang..." Jawaban yang simple, Miku.

"Eeeh...yang bener dong!"

"Aku beneran!" Sementara Miku yang masih berduet(?) dengan kedua temannya, di kelas 2-A juga bernasib sama. yap, kaito dihujani seribu pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya. Susah ya jadi orang terkenal.

.

* * *

.

GREEEKKK...Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka.

"Konnichiwa, minna" Sapa Miku ke semua yang ada di ruang OSIS.

"Konnichiwa, Miku~" Sapa Kaito tiba-tiba. Miku yang melirik Kaito langsung berjalan pelan ke mejanya dengan menjawab, "konnichiwa, kepalamu habis terbentur ya?" Kaito menopang dagunya sambil tetap fokus ke kerjaannya.

"Apa negi yang selalu kau makan sudah mulai meracunimu?" Goda Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang? Negi itu sehat tau!" Gara-gara perkataan Kaito, Miku mulai naik darah.

"Apa yang membuat daun bawang begitu enak dimulutmu? Kupikir lebih enak es krim"

"Jaga sopan santunmu itu tuan!"

"Siapa yang lebih tidak sopan di sini? Kau selalu hampir menghancurkan mejamu tiap hari" Keadaan mulai panas!. Miku saat ini sudah mendidih, sementara kaito masih santai saja.

"Kamu juga! Setiap hari hampir menghancurkan pintu ruangan ini! Lihat pintu, sudah bobrok!"

"Tapi kamu juga sering membanting pintu itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak membantingnya! Aku hanya membuka seperti biasa!"

"Berarti kekuatanmu kayak monster ya? Monster negi~ aku takut~!"

"Kyaaaaa! Kau mau kubanting haa?!"

"Oh tidak! Aku mau dibanting monster negi~ tolong aku~!" Miku dan Kaito masih berdebat. Para pengurus OSIS yang ada di dalam ruangan cuma geleng-geleng melihat mereka.

"Mereka mulai lagi..."

"Apa tak apa membiarkan mereka? Ruangan ini bisa hancur seperti minggu lalu!"

"Biarkan saja pasangan itu, kalau rusak tinggal minta ganti ke sekolah..."

"Kau tenang sekali ya..." Siang itu, di ruang OSIS, telah terjadi badai~ *BGM*. Setelah itu, Ruang OSIS benar-benar setengah hancur

.

"Selalu kalian berdua! Seharusnya dengan kedudukan kalian sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua harus saling membantu dan memberi contoh! Kenapa kalian selalu membuat sekolah ini bangkrut?!" Omel pak kepsek sambil nangis bombay.

"iya pak, maafkan kami~ kami tak akan menghancurkan ruang OSIS lagi..."

"Kalian itu benar-benar! kgfiyqPE!^$&$%* y*&!$&!" Sekarang Pak kepsek sedang memberikan kuliah tambahan(?) kepada Miku dan Kaito di ruang kepsek. Pasangan ini benar-benar dihajar oleh kepsek dan wakilnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua harus pasrah dengan amukan kepsek yang notabene adalah mantan jenderal AU (Ai : 0.0 WTH?!).

.

"Maafkan kami berdua dan kami permisi..." GRAK! Mereka berdua langsung menghela napas berat dan terdiam sambil berjalan. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Kau lihat muka pak kepsek tadi? Sungguh, daritadi aku nahan ketawa! Hahaha!" Kata Kaito diselingin tawanya.

"Ah, aku setuju! Sayang aku tidk memotretnya! Itu pasti tampak bagus di buku tahunan! Hihihihihi!" Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua membicarakan kuliah dadakan kepsek tadi sambil tertawa, dan jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua, pasti akan bilang 'pasangan yang serasi'. Tidak seperti pasangan yang tadi menghancurkan ruangan OSIS (Miku+Kaito : *ngejar author*).

.

"Kaichou, pekan budaya 3 minggu lagi sudah ditetapkan!" Kata salah satu pengururs OSIS menghampiri Miku dan Kaito yang barusan sampai ruangan OSIS.

"?"

"Tadi kepsek menetapkan kalau tema pekan budaya nanti adalah 'Kingdom'!" Miku dan Kaito bingung.

"kapan kepsek bilang? Perasaan kita baru dari kuliahannya deh..."

"Sejak kalian dikuliahi"

'Kepsek ajaib...' Pikir Miku dan Kaito. Alhasil, OSIS juga akan ikut serta dalam kostum tapi mereka tetap jadi panitianya.

"Eeeh...aku kan gak punyya kostum~" Kata Miku sedih.

"Tenang fukutaichou, kami yang menyiapkan kostum untuk semua pengurus!"

"hebat banget!" Miku pun terkagum-kagum. Dan urusan pekan budaya ini membuat Miku dan Kaito melupakan anak kembar aneh kemarin.

.

* * *

.

3 minggu kemudian...

3 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari anak kembar aneh itu. Sekarang sekolah Miku mengadakan pekan budaya yang bertemakan 'Kingdom' alias kerajaan dan sekarang Miku dan Kaito sedang memakai kostum buatan anak buahnya a.k.a pengurus OSIS.

"kau yakin ini pas buatku?" Tanya Miku sambil membawa gaun untuknya.

"Cobalah dulu! Aku yakin 99% pas!"

"tapi...aku lebih senang warna teal daripada ini..." Miku langsung didorong oleh dua pengurus cewek ke toilet.

"tenang saja! Yang penting pakai! Ini seragam untuk OSIS kok!" Dengan terpaksa Miku masuk dan mengganti seragamnya dengan gaun pemberian anak buahnya. Anak buahnya langsung tersenyum lebar sambil cekikikan.

"rencana kita berjalan mulus~"

Sementara itu di lain sisi, Kaito juga dipaksa oleh pengurus cowok memakai pakaian yang dibuat khusus untuknya. Tentunya ada udang di balik batu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Uwaaa! Aku sudah menduganya! kau memang pantas mengenakan gaun itu!" Sambut salah satu pengurus setelah Miku keluar dari toilet.

"A..apa benar...?" Dua-duanya mengangguk mantap. Miku pun mengangkat alisnya tidak yakin, lalu ia melihat ke cermin. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan kedua temannya. Gaun itu cocok dengannya. gaun berwarna hitam elegan dengan atasan se-dada dampai mata kakinya dan aksen pita warna putih di setiap sisinya. Juga dengan tambahan lengan mengembang panjang yang tidak menyambung dengan gaunnya beraksen renda dan beberapa aksesoris seperti pita hitam yang mengindahkan twin tailnya dan high-heels hitam yang menawan. Miku tampak sangat manis, bak seorang putri sungguhan.

"Hatsune-senpai, kau terlihat benar-benar seperti putri!" Pipi Miku merona, lalu ia tersenyum manis.

"terima kasih..!"

"Ayo, sekarang kita meriahkan pekan budaya ini~!" Seru salah satu cewek.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian? Gaun kalian?" Tanya Miku. Mereka berhenti dan menepuk dahinya.

"Ups! Kita lupa pada diri sendiri! Kita lebih mementingkan rencana itu ketimbang diri sendiri!"

"Rencana apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Hatsune-sempai! Oi, ayo kita ganti baju!"

"Oke!" Miku pun curiga.

.

Sementara itu...

"kaito, aku iri denganmu...kenapa kau bisa seperti pangeran saat mengenakan kostum itu!? Setidaknya berikan aku tinggimu!" rengek salah satu pengurus cowok. Kaito sweatdrop. mau bagaimana lagi, benar apa yang dikatakan temannya, baju itu pas dengannya. Baju pangeran (modelnya kayak baju militer AU di 7-ghost kalo ada yang tahu/ Kaito : -_-). Warna hitam dengan sisi berwarna emas. Itu akan membuat semua wanita tergila-gila melihatnya.

"Kamu tahu Kaito?"

"Apa?"

"Hatsune-san juga pakai lho! Gaun. Pasti cantik! Aku ingin melihatnya~" Miku juga pakai? Entah kenapa Kaito penasaran. Apakah Miku pakai kostum negi bergaun(?) atau pakai parfum negi(?). Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari toilet dan berjalan ke ruang OSIS, disambung teriakan para gadis di lorong. Kondisi yang sama juga terjadi, para lelaki berteriak histeris di lorong karena ada sekelebat bayangan hitam *dihajar*, itu Miku. Kaito dan Miku sukses membuat semua orang di lorong pingsan berjamaah *panggil 100 ambulan*. Dan mereka berdua bertemu di depan ruang OSIS. Mereka begitu kaget melihat satu sama lain. Rona merah sudah mengeksiskan diri di kedua pipi mereka.

"Miku..?"

"Kaito!" Mereka saling pandang. Diam dalan keramaian lorong sekolah yang sekarang disinari flashlight kamera.

"Kau...terlihat hebat..."

"K..kau juga..." Mereka berdua tampak canggung sementara para pengurus tadi bersorak-ria karena rencana mereka berhasil yaitu, membuat mereka terkagum-kagum satu sama lain. Keadaan lorong sekolah di sekitar ruang OSIS makin menjadi.

"Ng...lebih baik kita masuk ruangan..."

"K..kau benar..." Akhirnya mereka berdua membuka pintu ruangan OSIS untuk menenangkan diri, tapi hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka. Para pengurus OSIS yang sudah berkostum di ruangan ternganga melihat mereka berdua. Sedetik kemudian semua bersorak.

"Kyaaa! Memang pas!"

"Ketua, wakil ketua, kalian serasi sekali!" Betapa terkejutnya Miku dan Kaito.

'Tunggu, reaksi mereka tidak dengan yang kuduga, lagipula kenapa hanya aku dan Kaito saja yang berwarna hitam sementara yang lain putih, apa yang dibicarakan semua? Rencana? Saat itu mereka bilang rencana, berarti...serasi...rencana...pas sekali...ah! Ini!?' Miku langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan dark aura. Kaito kaget dan bingung dengan dark aura yang keluar tiba-tiba.

"Jadi ini rencana kalian selama ini...aku baru sadar, ternyata kalian ya..." Semua pengurus langsung bergidik ngeri. kaito yang baru sadar kata-kata Miku langsung ikut dark aura, matanya berubah tajam.

"Ah, sialan! Kita tertangkap! Mati kita jika mereka dalam mode itu! Semua berlindung!" para pengurus langsung mencari tempat amanuntuk menyelamatkan jiwa mereka. Duo monster ini sangat berbahaya jika mengamuk. Pernah saat itu mereka mengamuk karena dikerjai oleh beberapa kakak kelas dan hasilnya...kuliah kepsek.

"Ba..baju kalian berbeda dari k..kami karena kalian pemimpinnya..." Ooh, nice! Itu alasan yang bagus! Kau bisa menyelamatkan semuanya dengan alasan itu. tapi tetap saja, kaito sudah menyiapkan pedang colongan anak terong yang tepar di pojokan sementara Miku sudah membawa negi stuff simpanannya.

"mati kita!" Benar-benar tak ada jalan lagi. tapi ada secuil cahaya yang menyelamatkan mereka dari maut.

"Ehm...perhatian semua, diberitahukan kepada ketua dan wakil OSIS untuk segera ke kantor~ terima kasih." hening...sedetik kemudian Kaito membuang pedang colongannya dan Miku menyimpan negi stuffnya, lalu mereka pergi.

"Terima kasih pak kepsek! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Sorak para pengurus. Tidak tahu kalau kepsek langsung bersin.

.

"Permisi, apakah anda memanggil kami, pak?" Miku dan Kaito masuk ke ruang kepsek. Kepsek langsung menoleh.

"Ah iya...benar sekali, oh! Apakah kalian bermain raja dan ratu~?"

"Yang bener dong pak!" Seru Miku. Ia tidak suka orang yang sedang bercanda di saat serius.

"Ah, maaf..maaf..., aku memanggil kalian ke sini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, selama pekan budaya akan diadakan polling. yang pertama polling pangeran sekolah, yang kedua adalah putri sekolah, hanya itu. Beritakan ini ke radio dan koran sekolah! Udah, perhi sana!" Setelah diusir dari ruang kepsek mereka langsung pergi ke ruang koran sekolah sambil sweatdrop.

'Kejam banget kepseknya, ngusir kita...'

.

GREEEKKK...Semua yang berada di ruang koran menoleh.

"Permisi, kami dari OSIS ingin memberita-" Tiba-tiba mereka diserbu oleh para siswa koran (Ai: Siswa yang terbuat dari koran *dikeroyok*).

"Kyaaa! Ini mereka! Kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka! Nah, ketua dan wakilnya silahkan duduk dulu~"

"E-eh?! Ti-tidak, kami cuma ma-" Mereka berdua didorong oleh salah satu anggota klub koran ke tempat duduk.

"Kalian mau minum apa, Hime? Ooji? Teh, Sirup, atau-"

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot!" Kata Miku dan Kaito bebarengan.

"Kalian sangat membuat heboh! Kalian datang ke sini karena ingin diwawancarai ya~? Baiklah! Baiklah! BAIKLAH!"

"KAMI BUKAN MAU WAWANCARA!" *Capslock jebol* Miku dan Kaito sewot gara-gara klub koran yang terkenal gaje dan ajaib anggotanya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ngapain kalian ke sini?"

"MAKANYA DIAM DULU NAPA!?" Miku dan Kaito ngos-ngosan. Hebat banget klub koran, membuat pasangan pemegang kekuasaan sekolah ini depresi berat.

"Baik! Ada apa?" Tanya ketua klub koran, CUL.

"Kami cuma mau menyampaikan berita dari kepsek kalau tolong buatkan artikel tentang polling yang diadakan"

"Polling? Polling apaan?" Sang jurnalis langsung mengambil catatannya dan menulis huruf singkatan para jurnalis (ada sendiri).

"Polling selama pekan budaya ini. Yang pertama polling untuk pangeran sekolah, yang kedua putri sekolah. Polling mulai dari hari pertama dan akan diumumkan saat puncak acara. Tolong tulis itu!" Jelas Kaito. Semuanya langsung mengangguk paham.

"Begitu ya...polling...menarik sekali! Ini akan jadi berita besar! Terima kasih, Ooji dan hime!" Miku dan Kaito sweatdrop.

"Sekarang kalian mau diwawancarai? Hah? Haa? HAAAH?!"

"Tidak, itu saja. Kami permisi!" Miku dan Kaito langsung ngacir keluar, berharap tidak bertemu dengan klub gaje itu lagi.

"Capeknyaa...kita belum ke klub radio lho..." kata Miku menghela napas. Dia sekarang agak risih dengan kostumnya. Begitu juga dengan Kaito.

"HUAAAHHH! Ini menyebalkan!"

.

GRAAAKKK...Semua siswa di ruangan radio langsung menoleh.

"permisi, kami dari OSIS ingin menyampa-"

"Apa? Menyampah?! Kalian ingin menyampah di klub kami?!"

"Bukan begitu!"

"ketua, mereka pasangan penguasa dari OSIS! terpaksa kita har- ittaii!" Kepala salah satu anggota dipukul oleh perempuan berambut ungu ke-pinkan panjang.

'"Maafkan anggota kami yang bodoh, kalian pasti dari OSIS ya? Ada apa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Ah, kami ingin bertemu ketua klub radio"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku ketua klub radio ini, namaku Yuzuki Yukari dari kelas 3-A. Salam kenal. Ada perlu apa sampai ketua dan wakilnya langsung datang ke sini?" Miku dan Kaito lega karena ketua klub ini bukan orang gaje seperti di klub koran yang keponya selangit.

"Sebenarnya kami..." Karena authornya malas ngetik jadi langsung skip *dilindes*.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya..." Kaito meregangkan tangannya.

"Iya, tapi...bukannya sebentar lagi kamu buka acara pekan budaya ya?" Kaito langsung freeze.

"Ah sialan! Aku hampir lupa itu!" kaito langsung berlari.

"Berjuanglah~"

"Kamu juga ikut, Miku!" Mulut Miku langsung membentuk angka 3, lalu ia juga ikut berlari mengikuti Kaito.

.

"Dengan begini, festival pekan budaya SMA Crypton Future ke-15 resmi dibuka!" Seru kaito selaku Ketua OSIS mewakili kepsek -yang tidak bisa hadir karena kena santet(?)- di podium. Didampingi Miku selaku wakil ketua OSIS di belakangnya.

"YEAAAHHH!" Sorak seluruh siswa menggema di ruang auditorium. pekan budaya resmi dibuka. Kegiatan 3 hari itu diselingi dengan kejadian tak terduga nantiny! Apa yang akan terjadi?

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ai : Hyaa~ sesuai keinginan readers, Ai telah memanjangkan fic! Tapi maaf kalo kepanjangan atau kependekan *lho?*. Gomen kalo ada typo yang bertebaran, Ai bingung ngetik! Nah, sekarang bales review!

.

* * *

**nuchanegi**

**Iyaaa, udah update~!**

**Makasih udah review!**

**.**

* * *

**sonedinda**

**Waah...makasih udah dibilang bagus! Ai seneng banget!**

**Sudah update! Gomen lama**

**Makasih udah review!**

**.**

* * *

**XxMinokaXHeartfiliaxX**

**Iya, Ai suka Miku yang tsundere! .**

**Sudah update! 0.0**

**Makasih reviewnya~**

**.**

* * *

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Yap, seperti begitu kalo Ai gak lupa konsep ceritanya *dibakar* Maksih dibilang bagus!**

**Sudah update n thanks for review!**

**.**

* * *

**Philippe de Akamura**

**O ya? Ai gak sadar lho!**

**Sudah update n thanks for review and follow~**

**.**

* * *

**xkagaminex**

**Iya, Ai juga penasaran *lho?*. Len sama Rin umurnya masih tanda tanya (Rin+Len: *nginjek author, ambil roadroller, giles author) Huwee, kejamnya!**

**Sdah update n thanks for review!**

**.**

* * *

**CoreFiraga**

**Uwaah...makasih dibilang menarik!**

**Sudah update n thanks for review!**

**.**

* * *

**Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Sudah update n thanks for review~!**

**.**

* * *

**Nisa Piko**

**Iyaaaaaaaaaa *nangis negi(?)***

**Soalnya di ceritanya Len dan Rin dari luar negeri jadi begitulah!**

**Ai gak akan naikin bbm kok!(?) salah, naikin rate kok! tenang aja!**

**Ni udah update dan sudah diperpanjang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for review!**

.

* * *

Judul chapter ini adalah 'Ai Kotoba' yang artinya Love Words. Eits, Ai gak sembarangan ngasih judul lho~

O ya, Ai punya pertanyaan untuk readers sekalian! terserah mau jawab atau gak, pertanyaannya :

**"Menurut kalian bagian mana yang merupakan 'Love Words'?"**

Readers bisa memberi pendapat jawaban di review~

So, review please?


End file.
